Ferrini - Red
The Ferrini - Red is an unlockable vehicle in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. Like all other player owned cars this vehicle may be accessed via phone booths at any time, on any level. Description The Ferrini - Red is a red, convertible super car with a blue tinted windshield. Its engine is in the back, with a spare tire under the hood. This is in contrast with a scoop on the hood, even though it should be in the back. During Level 6, Bart the vehicle serves as Bart's main car. The car bears a strong resemblance to the real life Ferrari F40, as well as taking visual cues from the Ferrari 308 GTS/GTB, and the Ferrari 550 Barchetta. In Level 7, Bart occupies the drivers seat of the vehicle if it is called via phone booth. Tips The Ferrini - Red has a good balance of acceleration and top speed while handling excellently. It is frail, so users will have to be careful not to damage it too much, but the handling is so high that it can turn out of the way, thus nullifying that weakness. Its ease of use often makes it a prime choice of vehicle for a good portion of players. Roles & Appearances Level 5 * Curious Curator ** Bart and Apu drive to the Springfield Museum in the Ferrini - Red when Apu refuses to refill his car up with gas. The two destroy a Curator, retrieve the key and enter the museum, where they find out who is responsible for all the evil cola business. Level 6 * The car appears as Bart's main vehicle throughout the level and can be used in any level depending on the player's choice, with the exception of Going to the Lu' and Kang and Kodos Strike Back. Trivia * The Ferrini - Red is based on a car given to Bart by Mr. Burns in the Season 5 episode Burns' Heir. * The horn of the Ferrini - Red is reused in another Radical Entertainment game; Scarface: The World Is Yours. * In Level 5 street races, the AI version of the Ferrini - Red is unbelievably fast; the second fastest vehicle in the game, only behind the Speed Rocket. While this makes it difficult to out-accelerate it, the vehicle in this state has very poor handling and/or a poor AI pathing during certain turns, giving the player an edge whenever it crashes at specific parts of the track. * An objective icon for the Ferrini - Red exists within the game files, but it is never used in the final game. * Another Ferrini exists in the game: the Ferrini - Black, which is used by the aliens in Level 7 as a probe. Unlike the Red version which is rear-engined and emits smoke from the rear, the Black version emits smoke from the front, despite the fact that they are both based off the exact same make and model. However, the Black version is only playable if the game is entirely beaten and the All Cars cheat is activated. Once it is activated, the player can access the Black version via phone booths in any level at any time. Gallery Ferrini - Red - Phone Booth.png|The phone booth image for the Ferrini - Red Red Ferrari Objective Icon.png|The objective icon for the Ferrini - Red that exists within the game files Ferrini - Black.png|The Ferrini - Black is an alien probe with a look largely based off the red version Category:Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Player Vehicles Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run